


Rainy days.

by SleezbagMoe



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, i can't write, it's sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezbagMoe/pseuds/SleezbagMoe
Summary: Strip is getting older... He needs his wife, Not a lover.





	Rainy days.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Fic....

He'd told his wife he was going away on business, The fact he lied straight through his teeth killed him inside.

The dark clouds were rolling in as older man shifted slightly, The warmth of the bed was soothing, What was even more soothing was the heat pooling off of the figure that layed next to him, The figure shifted raising itself up, The older man looked back eyes sunk and squinted "Good morning" he spoke in a almost whisper, Like someone might hear them, The younger man smiled sleep still in his dark brown eyes "Mornin' He mumbled softly, Laying back down he moved closer to the older man wrapping his arms around his bare chest, Laying his head down ,  The phone rang... To be exact the older mans phone, He reached over to the nightstand picking it up 

"Hello"?

"Yes honey"

"I know baby"

"Okay baby, I'll be home shortly they still need me to do some signing.. Then my car needs some new paints" 

"Oh-Oh Okay Honey, I love you to" The man smiled  slightly as he hung up, Raising up out of bed "You have to go"? He asked softly, The older man turned his head "Tomorrow" he reached out to touch his cheek, He grinned watching the younger man smile, He pulled his hand back sighing, "Honey" he purred crawling up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist "I love you" He said The older man laughed , sighing "I love you to" 

The day went by quickly, Raining all day they did nothing but lay in bed. Tomorrow was right around the corner

They both woke up almost at the exact same time, The younger male was already regretting it, He'd known that his lover was going to have to get going soon, He starred at the as he was putting on his blue jeans, Buttoning up that blue checkered flannel."I've always loved that shirt" he said,The older man slightly startled turned around "I didn't mean to wake you" he said The younger man shook his head smile disappearing "Its okay"! The older man sat on the bed putting socks on pulling up the big brown boots, He stood sighing hands on his hips "She's expecting me" he said softly "Do you really have to go"? The young man asked , He earned a small chuckle "You know I have to"! The younger man frowned "Am I ever going to matter"? He asked raising up, He was puzzled "What you mean"? He knitted his eyebrows together "I'm saying, Am i ever going go matter, Am i just your fucking toy"? His voice rose "Look...Hicks..." He was cut off by Hicks "No, I'm giving you my heart.. You push me away and you keep telling me your going to leave her but-" he was cut off this time by The older man "She's my wife, She loves me" Hicks felt the anger boiling his blood "Strip, I love you I've loved ever since I've laid my eyes on you" he screamed Strip shook his head softly "No, You don't love me.... You don't think i've played games like this before, You don't understand... I'm 49 years old, In those 34 years... I've had countless people tell me they loved me, But when Lynda tells me... I know she does, Do you see what I'm doing? I'm fucking around behind her back" Hicks glared at him "What are you saying" he asked coldly "I'm saying.... I'm getting old, Hicks your what"? He mumbled to himself "37, Your young... To younge to be fucking with me You-" "Get to your fucking point" he growled Strip sighed "Me and you need to stop" He lowered his head he heard the rustle of sheets looking up he was already have way dressed. "You mean everyth-" "Save it old man" he snapped, He was fully dressed making sure the older man had everything before screaming at him to get out, He stood in the doorway "Go" Hick snapped, Strip opened the door looking outside at the pouring rain, He stepped outside, He turned back to look him, His black hair still messy, Lines drawn up under his eyes, His lips drawn in disgust and anger mixed with sadness "Chick" he spoke Hicks looked at him with the same expression. "C'mere" He moved closer pulling him into his grasp, He kissed him softly, Almost passionately.... Almost, Chick kissed back feeling the same emotions he felt when they'd first kissed, He began to feel the cold icy air as he looked up at him, They were standing on the racing track, For some reason he'd looked so young so innocent so full of life standing there smiling at him as he held him close, It didn't last long He broke the kiss sadness in his tired eyes "Goodbye" he moved away, Walking into the rain to his car, Hicks watched as the only man who actually saw right through his flaws, He watched as the car sped away "Bye" he spoke finally.

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks I know


End file.
